


waging war

by asdf8975



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf8975/pseuds/asdf8975
Summary: IZ*ONE was like a family.An extremely competitive family.And somehow Hitomi unexpectedly starts something called the "YabuKim war".





	waging war

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't expect to come back so early with a new story, but as soon as i finished the previous work this idea came to me, so i worked on it diligently. this one is a bit different from everything i've written so far, so i hope you enjoy the different style. everyone is a bit more exaggerate as well, so please forgive me if they don't quite fit their personalities.

IZ*ONE was like a family.

An extremely competitive family.

In public and at award shows they were humble and thankful to their fans and staff. After all, they came from a show where they had to appeal to the Korean masses to make the final group. So they always showed gratitude to those who took them this far and those who will continue on the flower path with them.

But when competition involved prizes (especially food) things heated up between the members and suddenly they weren't family anymore, they were _enemies_.

This doesn't just apply to food however, members affection and appeal also was a prize, as everyone competed to see who could be the most lovable. The boards their managers bought to write encouraging messages to each other and reminders became a scoreboard for weeks. The managers lectured the girls when it went too far one day after Nako was so pampered that some members (Yujin and Eunbi) argued about who would carry her to the bus.

Despite everything, IZ*ONE remained a competitive family, they just didn't keep a physical record of it anymore in fear of the managers taking away their boards.

 

* * *

 

 

The busiest time for the IZ*ONE girls was the release of their new singles. There was endless appearances on music shows, variety shows, and even radio. Even though they're a busy group, their competitive flames always burned bright. During radio shows and interviews, they were always asked questions from the fans about who they hung out with a lot, who treated them nicely... It was as if the fans knowingly (or unknowingly) encouraged them.

Sometimes they would appeal to the fan bases--Yujin talking about Minjoo or Wonyoung and Yena teasing Yuri because they were soulmates... But sometimes they loved the " _what kdrama is this?_ " reactions from their fans.

Sakura and Chaeyeon were guilty of this, and Minjoo gets dragged into the crossfire (of course, she has to make it _extra_ dramatic).

At a particular interview and photo-shoot, the girls had individual interviews, taking turns to answer questions about their new song and other mundane things. While one person would interview, the others would wait in a separate area, listening in on the interview to keep track of the score.

"If I get the girlfriend question again, I'm going to choose Chaewon or Minjoo."

Chaeyeon raised a brow as she adjusted her hair that the stylist made a fuss about all morning, "You _always_ choose Chaewon or Minjoo. At least vary your answer." She snickered as Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, "Like me! I would choose..."

Her eyes swept the members in the room, who watched and listened to the interview attentively.

"Hyewon."

Laughter burst from Sakura's lips.

"Yah! Kkuchaen shush! We can't hear our beloved mochi." Yena's harsh words snapped at the two in the back who immediately fell quiet. They joined the rest to hear what was going on.

_"Who is your favorite Unnie?"_

_"Unnie? Ah..."_

The girls gasped at the question, some of the “Unnie Line” straightened their backs and gave each other pointed looks. The younger members whined, the question already kicking them out of contention.

"It has to be me, I am the leader after all."

Eunbi puffed out her chest in pride. She always took care of her members well, so why wouldn't Hitomi pick her?

"Eunbi-unnie, you have the same mentality as Yujinie sometimes, I don't think Hii-chan would pick you."

Minjoo offhandedly pointed out, earning her a slap against her shoulder. She cried out in " _pain_ " and " _horror_ " and clung to the nearest person.

"Yah, Minjoo stop being so dramatic!"  Yuri muttered, shoving her with a laugh.

"Obviously I'm the best choice! Hii-chan and I share the same room after all."

"She roasted you on your birthday, Unnie, because you don't turn off any of your alarms."

The others snickered at Yujin's comment and Chaeyeon thought the floor looked pretty at that moment.

Hitomi finally answered and a collective gasp fell around.

_"Chaewon-unnie."_

Chaewon's eyes lit up and she grinned. "That's my _bbang_ !" She said, already thinking of an award for her sweet dongsaeng. The others groaned, Ssambbang somehow always _won_.

_"Which member do you depend on the most?"_

Chaewon's victory was short lived when Hitomi's next answer came with no hesitation.

_"Nako-chan! She always cares for me and helps me with Korean."_

Nako laughed at the pure shock and betrayal written on Chaewon's face. She grinned smugly up at Chaewon with folded her arms. "Where's your _pan_ now?" She teased Chaewon in Japanese.

Chaewon glared at the petite girl next to her, who met her with an equally heated gaze--she wasn't going to buckle that easily.

Unaffected by the flames of competition, Hyewon munched on a freshly baked pastry at the very back of the group, watching quietly. "Looks like our peach unknowingly started another war."

Wonyoung sat beside her, just finished her make up and styling with their stylist. "What's going on, Unnie? Is everyone fighting again?" She asked.

Hyewon leaned over, letting the youngest take a bite of her pastry as she petted her. Wonyoung was too innocent and pure for this war, she couldn't let her be taken by it.

"It's nothing, Wonyoungie. Your Unnies are just being dumb."

 

* * *

 

"And that's our last shot! Good job!"

Hitomi immediately bowed to the camera man and the rest of the crew on set, thanking them politely. Her manager helped her off set before sending her to the computers to take a look at the photos while she went to get the next person for the shoot.

Hitomi stretched her limbs as she stood around and waited for the proofs as one of the staff members loaded it up. She glanced around, noticing the other members not around. That was odd, usually one or two would loiter around... She cracked a small smile, they were probably all passed out in the break room, photo shoots can be long and full of waiting and their schedule had been packed as of late.

Her attention was drawn to the large screen as the photo proofs were loaded and she was asked to look at them and pick out a few that she liked. So engrossed by the photos of herself, she missed the light footsteps and suddenly felt a small weight against her back, a chin propped against her shoulder and small arms wrapped around her waist.

"Good job, Hii-chan!"

Hitomi blinked a little and tilted her head against the one on her, smiling. "Thanks Nako-chan. Are you next?"

"No, I just wanted to see you."

She raised a brow, that wasn't the most abnormal thing to hear, but coming from Nako it wasn't often she said that. She laughed anyway, "then help me pick some out."

As they discussed quietly with each other on which photos looked good, they missed the sound of clicking heels approaching them. It's not until Nako suddenly grunted at an elbow on her head and Hitomi's head tilted ever so slightly in the opposite direction that they noticed another presence.

Red, curled hair brushed softly against Hitomi's cheek as a chin rested against the crown of her head. She looked up, beaming, "Chaewon-unnie!"

Chaewon smiled as she pointed out a photo of Hitomi pressing a finger against her cheek, "I like this one the best, it's very iconic."

"You think so too? I'll ask the staff to put it in then!"

As quickly as Chaewon came, Hitomi excused herself after making note of the photos that she thought would be good to put in the next magazine feature. Nako and Chaewon watched her fleeting backside.

The red head grinned cheekily at Nako who looked like she unexpectedly ate one of Sakura's umeboshi rice balls. The staff called for Chaewon, ready to start her photo shoot.

"See you later, _Nako_."

Nako grumbled as she watched Chaewon enter the set, face beaming brightly.

This wasn't over.

It was just the beginning.

 

* * *

 

After a grueling schedule, management was able to squeeze a small break for the girls. Naturally, everyone had various of ways of spending it.

"Kkura-yah, could you ask Chae to bring some bread from the bakery when she comes over?"

Hyewon poured some chips into a bowl as she called Sakura from the kitchen. There's no response at first, just some grunts and frantic cries of foul play. After a long whine, Hyewon spotted Sakura's head from around the corner.

"Did you already run out, Kang-chan? I thought you were there last night?"

The grim look on Hyewon's face told her story already, but she complained anyways. "A certain duck ate my share this morning. Chae knows which ones are my favorite."

"It's not my fault our favorites are the same!"

Yena's head popped up above Sakura's, her lips in her classic duck pout because she lost in her game with Sakura and Hyewon was blaming her for something. Sakura laughed before they disappeared around the corner to continue their game.

"Hyewon-unnie, have you been to this cafe that just opened?" Chaewon emerged from their shared room, holding up her phone with a picture of a new cafe. She pushed it closer to the other girl. Hyewon swallowed a mouthful of chips, "No, but I've heard they have pretty good hotteok."

"Is there cheese hot dog?"

"Probably, I heard they’re trying an urban style."

Chaewon nodded in satisfaction, "perfect, I'll ask Hitomi if she wants to go there today..." She took back her phone and opened Kakao Talk to message the Japanese member...

"Hii-chan?" Sakura's head popped back around the corner. "She already left the dorm."

Chaewon's phone nearly dropped with a rather loud " _what?!_ " and her eyes locked onto Sakura, who remained oblivious to Chaewon's panic. "Her and Nako left in the morning."

_Nako._

Chaewon slowly lowered her phone. "I see." Any other member could sense the tense atmosphere that surrounded Chaewon, but everyone present just stared at her blankly. It's not until a new voice emerged that it was suddenly broken.

"Are you still competing with Nako, Chaewon-ah?"

Eunbi, dressed in a pair of slacks and a track jacket, joined the other two members in the kitchen. She heard most of the conversation from their room and raised a brow at Chaewon.

Chaewon grunted a little, but didn't say anything. This caused Eunbi to sigh as she punched Chaewon's shoulder. "Don't cause a big fuss, Hii-chan doesn't deserve her friends fighting."

"We're not fighting, Unnie!"

"It's a way of showing affection." Hyewon mentioned from the counter, pouring the rest of the chips into the bowl. "I watched it in an anime."

Eunbi rolled her eyes, "I just don't want to see any of them hurt." She then clasped Chaewon's shoulder. "Anyway, that means you're free now, right? Come running with me. Chaeyeon rejected me this morning." There's a small pout on her lips.

Chaewon sighed, "Can't you get Minjoo to go with you?"

"I already asked, she said no, she's ' _studying_ '. Besides you're going to just sulk in the room and I don't want you sulking around."

Eunbi was persistent and Chaewon finally gave in. "I'll get ready then." She left her phone on the counter and dragged herself to their room to get ready. Eunbi left shortly after to adjust her clothes in the bathroom.

Hyewon glanced at the picture of the cafe on Chaewon's phone, raising a brow.

_Funny, I think that was the same cafe Nako asked me about yesterday..._

 

* * *

 

 

Nako sneezed, rubbing her nose. That was strange, even though it was a relatively cool day in Korea, she made sure she kept warm. She was sure she didn't have a cold...

"Is someone talking about you, Nako-chan?"

Her attention turned to the girl whose cheeks were full of hopes and dreams. Hitomi set down the tray on the table, two cups of fresh brewed coffee and a couple of hotteok filled the tray. Nako shrugged, "Maybe... I hope I didn't catch a cold..." She mumbled underneath her breath, rubbing her hands together. Her eyes fell onto the tray with their food and drinks and worried lips turned into a wide smile.

"It looks good. I'm glad we were able to come here." She helped spread the food on the table, sighing in delight at the smell of the fresh food. "The hotteok smells delicious."

Hitomi smiled back as she left briefly to put the tray away and sat down again. "You said it was recommended by Hyewon-unnie, right? We should probably bring some to her later as thanks!"

Nako already promised Hyewon the night before she would bring her back some hotteok in exchange for keeping her meeting with Hitomi today a secret until the day was over. She grinned and agreed anyway. "What kind should we get? The cafe offers so many."

She nestled her cup of coffee in her hand as Hitomi took one of the hotteok with glee. "Probably cheese, Kwangbae _loves_ cheese."

A little slip of her wicked tongue came out and Nako eyed her carefully, the edge of her mouth twitching with laughter. " _Hii-chan._ "

"She still calls me Hidomi, I'm just being more _assertive_." Her already widen cheeks puff out and Nako giggled. Hitomi was like an adorable hamster with stuffed cheeks. They both shared a laugh before Nako took her share of the hotteok.

Just as she was about to indulge herself, she paused and eyed Hitomi carefully.

"You didn't order another spicy hotteok, did you?"

Hitomi's cheeks flared a bright red as Nako brought up a particular embarrassing memory. "Nako-chan!" She protested, almost glaring at her. "That was a long time ago, I like to think I can order food in Korean now!"

Teasing Hitomi was always fun and Nako grinned unruly, eyeing her hotteok "cautiously" (while ignoring Hitomi's squint and pouting lips) and took a bite. The explosive sweet flavor of the traditional hotteok filled her mouth. It was delicious as always.

"That was a while ago, wasn't it? When we tried hotteok together for the first time."

"Mmm... How nostalgic."

They laughed, remembering the embarrassing, yet fond memory. They tried hotteok together during their Produce 48 days and Hitomi accidentally ordered a spicy version for Nako. The petite girl was caught off-guard and almost cried at how spicy it was. When Nako told this story to some of the Korean trainees, they just laughed at her and made sure to teach them how to order proper hotteok the next time.

After that, hotteok became something that Hitomi and Nako would always share together.

"You've been improving a lot on your Korean." Nako said as she took a quick sip from her coffee. "Remember when it was us and Saku-chan getting food for the others?"

"Ah, that vlive right? I remember we discussed before whether we should speak in Japanese or Korean for that."

They both laughed again. It was nice to reminisce about the past memories, the pieces that brought both of them together.

"I relied a lot on you and Saku-chan during those times." There was a hint of a melancholic smile on Hitomi's face. "I'm so thankful for the both of you."

Nako remained silent. She knew better than anyone that Hitomi was hard on herself. Being together in IZ*ONE, they shared many things together--not just laughter and teasing but also weaknesses and vulnerabilities. Nako knew that Hitomi lacked self-confidence from time to time.

"We're thankful for you too, Hii-chan."

Nako finally found the right words to say. "Izone wouldn't be Izone without you, or Saku-chan, or any of us, really." She glanced up, locking eyes with a rather shy and quiet Hitomi.

"We're a team now. Just like how your members in Team Eight support you, I'll support you too. It's the same for everyone else, I'm sure of it."

Nako's confidence is through the roof and a rather bashful smile played on Hitomi's lips. Just the encouraging words she said gave her the push to keep on going. However, Nako always knows that Hitomi is thankful for her being here, so she responded in a wicked manner.

"Your words are really different today, Nako-chan, have you been getting pointers from Saku-chan?"

Nako nearly spat out her coffee and opted to choking on her hotteok instead. She clears her throat rather quickly and glared. "Hii-chan! I-I can be eloquent too!"

After the intense stare and the mischievous smirk, they end up giggling. They move onto a more light hearted topic until they're buzzed by a certain member looking for their hotteok.

Nako ended up forgetting (a part of) the reason she asked Hitomi out, her competition with Chaewon put in the far back of her mind.

Spending a peaceful day with Hitomi was all she could ask for.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chaeyeon finally woke up, she noticed the silence from her phone, the gentle taps of water outside, and a delightful waft coming from outside her door. She groped for her phone and checked the time through bleary eyes.

Her sleepiness was immediately erased when she noticed the time--15 minutes passed her third alarm.

She's lucky that they're on a break today since it was the end of their promotions. After moving her phone away, she finally noticed something was off and turned her phone around, a small sticky note stuck at the back.

A smile cracked first before she fell into her signature, contagious laughter.

 

_Unnie! Don't set three alarms if you won't wake up!!!_

_Hii_

 

She peaked at the top bunk above, it was neatly made. That was odd, Hitomi was up and ready to go earlier than expected. She couldn't recall any particular plans for today.

With one final yawn, Chaeyeon finally got herself out of bed. She stretched and enjoyed the delicious smell that still wafted into her room--it was time to see what was going on.

 

* * *

 

The smell of food made Chaeyeon's stomach turn with glee and anticipation as she silently padded her way to the kitchen. At the sight of a certain, shorter hair Japanese member cooking, she made her way over.

"Is the breakfast for _me_?"

She leaned over Sakura's shoulder, grinning at the hot pan below. Sakura is unexpectedly not surprised at her sudden appearance.

"No. This is for the others since _someone_ didn't wake up."

Sakura firmly responded with a laugh and a smirk at the pout that formed on Chaeyeon's lips. Chaeyeon peered towards the sink, immediately noticing a plate and a glass--someone already ate. She gave a pointed look at Sakura again.

"Hii-chan?"

"Mm. She was getting ready to go out when I was up so I made her something first."

Sakura flipped the french toast around, the side up now a nice golden brown. It made Chaeyeon's mouth water and her eyes gleam. She sneakily wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, resting her chin on the Japanese member's shoulder.

"Did Hii-chan leave already?"

"Yeah, she mentioned she was going out with Chaewon so I didn't question her."

_Chaewon._

A concerned frown turned on Chaeyeon's lips, which didn't go unnoticed. "Chaeyeon?"

"I'm concerned about the “ _YabuKim war_ ”. Don't you think it's been going on for too long? It's going to break Eunbi-unnie's heart at this rate."

Chaeyeon's eyes slowly moved downwards, contemplating the "ongoing war" that everyone but the person at the very heart of the “war” noticed. She blinked at the small smile and the warm hand that combed through her long hair. Sakura knew how to comfort her.

"They're young. This is something they need to go through to grow up. Besides, like Kang-chan said, it's a way of showing affection."

Chaeyeon isn't quite convinced, her and Chaewon are virtually the same age and she didn't show these same symptoms. She yelped as the warm hand suddenly pinched her cheeks. Sakura laughed and smirked playfully once more.

"Don't give me that look. _You_ do the same when I'm involved."

That silenced Chaeyeon, her entire body leaned into Sakura's, enveloping the Japanese in a warm hug. She buried her head in her shoulder, hiding the rising blush on her cheeks.

"... Am I interrupting something?"

Nako's voice could be heard over the sizzling of the bread in the pan and Sakura glanced over her shoulder (and Chaeyeon's body). "Can you set the table for breakfast? And wake up Yuri and Wonyoung."

Nako scratched her head at the unmoving Chaeyeon on Sakura but didn't question it. "What about Hii-chan?" Sakura didn't miss the way that Nako's eyes moved towards Chaeyeon and Hitomi's room in the corner.

"She already left for the day. I'm sure she'll be back for dinner with Chaewon."

Nako didn't say anything, she left to wake up Yuri and Wonyoung.

There was muffled sounds at first and then silence. It seemed that Nako's mission didn't go so well.

Suddenly, Gfriend's _Love Whisper_ started blaring and Nako belted out the iconic high note that changed her life.

Sakura laughed as she moved the french toast to the plate. She nudged Chaeyeon who shot up in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Looks like you might have to console a couple of members later."

 

* * *

 

The rain looked like it wouldn't stop, making for an extremely dark and gloomy day.

Chaewon thought she messed up at this point.

When she heard they had a break after their promotions finished, the first thing she did was contact Hitomi and asked if she had any plans. Luckily she didn't and suggest for them to go out for the day. Hitomi didn't skip a beat and Chaewon immediately started to plan the day.

Which went astray when she woke up this morning to downpour and a forecast prediction of rain for the entire day. It was truly the start of the rainy season before the blazing summer that would strike Korea.

"Chaewon-unnie, sorry to make you wait."

Snapped out of her thoughts, Chaewon tilted her umbrella up, meeting bright brown eyes. She couldn't help but smile, which was thankfully hidden behind the mask she wore. She shook her head promptly. "I wasn't waiting long. Did you already eat?"

She gestured for them to head off and they went about into the pouring rain, side by side.

"Yup! Saku-chan made me a quick breakfast. She said you could have some too."

Hitomi dug through the tote bag she had over her shoulder and passed Chaewon a warm, wrapped package. Chaewon blinked in surprise, taking it with the utmost care. "I need to thank Sakura-unnie later."

They arrive at a nearby black car, their manager waiting patiently for them so he could safely see them off at their destination. Chaewon fumbled with balancing the umbrella, the package Hitomi handed her and getting into the car.

The umbrella suddenly left her hands and the door was held open for her. Chaewon looked dumbfounded. "Here, go in first."

Hitomi said with a laugh, holding the umbrella high to cover the both of them. Chaewon slipped into the car, that same dumbstruck face greeted her manager who just raised a perplex brow at her. After Hitomi got into the car, they were on their way.

"Unnie?" Hitomi eventually broke the silence and handed Chaewon her umbrella. Chaewon took it, finally finding the words to say.

"When did you get so _smooth_ , Hitomi?"

Hitomi's laughter broke out and even their manager couldn't help but grin at Chaewon's surprised statement. Hitomi playfully hit her arm

"I learned it from my favorite Unnie."

Chaewon choked and forced herself to look away to hide her face which was nearly becoming the color of her hair.

What a bright start to an otherwise dark and gloomy day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chaewon nodded mutely to her manager as he warned her about the dangers of being out in public on her own. Their managers were like their parents--just not wanting to protect their wellbeing but also the idol image that each of them have to uphold. She's been through " _the talk_ " many times, but it's a bit more weighted because it's just her and Hitomi, alone, in a packed market.

Gwangjang Market was a hot spot for tourists and locals looking for all sorts of things--street food, clothes, silk and much more. It's not a place that she would go to but it was something new for Hitomi to experience. She honestly thought of going to Myeongdong first, but they would be recognized quicker since it was a popular destination for the younger generation. Who knew what kind of rumours would spread. At least in Gwangjang because there's so many people it's harder to pick them out.

Once she reassured the manager she would be fine and would call one of them when they were done, he let her go to the waiting Japanese member. Hitomi had busied herself with taking photos at the market.

"Sorry for the wait." She apologized, holding her arm out for her. "I had to go through the ten commandments before being allowed to take you out."

Hitomi laughed at that, looping her arm through Chaewon's as they entered the market together. "I thought there were more than ten."

"I lost count at three."

Chaewon doesn't miss how Hitomi's cheeks scrunch up again in laughter. She grinned as well. "Let's walk around first, we can eat lunch in a bit." She suggested and Hitomi agreed, keeping close to Chaewon as they meandered the busy market.

While looking around the different stores and stalls, Hitomi and Chaewon barely talked. Not because of the language barrier (Hitomi is more fluent in Korean now and Chaewon's Japanese is... Passable), but they felt comfortable the way it was. They didn't need words to understand each other, body language and gestures work just as well. It was something they learned from both Produce 48 and being together in IZ*ONE for a while now.

With a few bags in Hitomi's arms and somewhat of an empty stomach, Chaewon took her to the compact area filled with delicious aromas, loud chatters of vendors trying to entice people to their stalls, and various of people squished up against each other. Hitomi marveled at the sight, her eyes bright and curious.

The look of the Japanese member masked Chaewon's disdain for the cramped place and she was thankful to be here with Hitomi. She gently nudged the girl, "Is there anything you want?"

"Something with cheese!"

At the child-like response, Chaewon laughed and then tugged on Hitomi's arm, leading her into the crowded area to look for lunch.

After a few snack items (Chaewon tried to convince Hitomi to eat the live octopus but she was adamant that she was going to die), they settled at a stall that sold one of Chaewon's favorites, tteokbokki drenched in spicy homemade gochujang. Chaewon asked the kind middle-aged woman if they had cheese and she included some on Hitomi's share of the tteokbokki.

"That's very unique, I usually don't get that kind of request." The owner commented as Hitomi busied herself with taking photos and Chaewon watched in amusement and glanced at the owner now. "She likes cheese."

"That's very much like the younger generation."

"Ah, but I'm Japanese..."

Hitomi politely interjected in the conversation, bowing her head shyly. The middle-aged woman blinked, grinning, "Is that so! You're Korean is very good." She glanced at Chaewon, winking. "You're a good teacher."

"She is!"

Hitomi's smile stretched from ear to ear and Chaewon glanced to the side. She scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

Every time she was with Hitomi alone, it felt like the whole world _conspired_ to tease her.

They ate the tteokbokki quietly, enjoying their hot food and the quick pace of the world around them. Chaewon sipped on some water while waiting for the cheeky girl to finish. Her eyes stared into the distance, above the food stall they were eating at and towards the crowds people mindlessly going in and out.

To think, just last year, she was one of those people. An ordinary person who just went along with the flow and hoped to make it big one day.

She felt a tug on her sleeve, and dark eyes roamed to the other girl next to her.

"Chaewon-unnie? Is everything okay?"

Hitomi's question was quiet, laced with kindness and concern. Chaewon smiled, nodding. "I was just thinking."

"Mm." Hitomi didn't pry into Chaewon's thoughts. It was something Chaewon noticed about their Japanese members, they were all patient, always letting the other members voice their concern while listening silently. They became the confidants to many of the members.

Eunbi and Nako.

Chaeyeon and Sakura.

Her and Hitomi...

Chaewon only saw warmth in Hitomi's eyes, as she listened attentively to Chaewon while munching on her cheese tteokbokki.

"I still can't believe it."

From time to time, this _it_ was a demon Chaewon battled with, something that some of the members did actually. Which was the right to be a part of IZ*ONE. It was easy to pick out why some of the members were chosen by National Producers, but sometimes they asked themselves, _why_?

Especially Chaewon--someone who was sometimes called a "dark horse", the only member to have never reached the top twelve during Produce 48 and then emerged as a member at tenth place.

She felt a warm hand against her wrist, and she stared at Hitomi in confusion. There was a slight squeeze.

"It's okay to have those thoughts." Hitomi started, her smile reassuring to Chaewon. "But don't think you're alone. It's not... Like before." Her words were very peculiar and it felt deliberately slow. As if Hitomi was putting emphasis on each word.

Chaewon watched silently as Hitomi's mouth moved up and down, her lips eventually made a small thin line. It was evident she was struggling with what she wanted to say. Chaewon waited patiently.

"The moment that twelve become one." Hitomi eventually said in Korean, then suddenly switched to Japanese. " _Is when we became a team. That's why I'll support you, just like any of the others._ "

A wide smile stretched from ear to ear and a gentle squeeze made Chaewon's confusion melt away into a heartfelt appreciation. "Hitomi..."

"It's the same words that helped me. I hope they will help Unnie as well."

A small smile crept at the corner of her lips and she slowly laid a hand against the one on her wrist, squeezing gently back. "Whoever said those words to you must be close."

Hitomi remained silent, but there was a certain look in her eyes and how the wide smile upturned a little more that Chaewon had a hunch who it was.

Glancing at the time and at the mostly finished tteokbokki on Hitomi's plate, Chaewon stood up. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and held it up. "We should head back, the others might get jealous."

Hitomi laughed quietly, "I can take Minjoo!"

Chaewon patted Hitomi's hair playfully, "I know you can but I don't know if I feel like getting pecked by Yena-unnie today."

After sharing a wry grin and a short laugh, they agreed to meet just outside the area.

 

...

 

As Hitomi finished her tteokbokki and her cup of water, her phone went off.

**Nako: hows your date with chaewon-unnie**

She raised a brow.

**Hii: Don't say it like that, Nako-chan**

It was less than a second that Nako sent a winking emoticon blowing a heart and Hitomi rolled her eyes. 

**Nako: anyway are you coming back soon  
** **Nako: chaeyeon-unnie wanted me to send you a list of groceries she wants you to pick up for dinner tonight.  
** **Nako: also youre at the market right. Probably want to get something.**

Hitomi giggled, if it's Nako she probably wants one of two things.

 **Hii: Hotteok?  
** **Nako: you know me best.  
** **Nako: also the others are coming for dinner too so you probably want to buy enough for everyone  
****Nako: I heard yena-unnie is annoyed she's not getting her mochi time**  

Hitomi laughs at the message, reminded of the exchange her and Chaewon just had.

**Hii: Okay I'll let Chaewon-unnie know.**

She waited to receive the list from Nako before thanking the nice woman for making their food. She quickly grabbed her bags and left to meet with Chaewon.

 

* * *

 

Sakura wasn't sure what was happening when Chaeyeon called Nako out and Minjoo and Chaewon went shopping, but when Hitomi asked her to meet her at a cafe before Sakura had work, she knew it was strange. It's not often that her and Hii-chan met privately and it happened to be that the participants of the _YabuKim war_ were conveniently busy so they didn't ask for the Japanese member.

Her manager lead her into the cafe, letting her know how much time they had until they needed to go to their film shooting. She nodded and the manager left her alone to order a drink for himself. She glanced around the cafe, spotting one of their other managers in the corner by the door. She looked like she was working on her phone, but Sakura could tell she was keeping a close eye on the cafe. Their eyes met briefly and she nodded her head towards the back of the shop.

Sakura followed that direction and spotted Hitomi who sat in the corner, her phone out in front of her and a notebook in her lap. She nodded her thanks to her other manager before walking to the back to join Hitomi at her table.

Hitomi spotted her and waved happily. "Saku-chan! Sorry for calling you out on short notice."

Sakura shook her head, placing her bag and jacket down. "It's no problem, let me grab a drink."

"Ah, please take your time."

Hitomi was polite as always despite their closeness in their girl group. Sakura was quick, ordering a small hot drink that took only a handful of minutes to make. After receiving the beverage, she went back to the table, Hii-chan fully concentrated on her note book. It looked like she was sketching something.

Sakura took a seat and a sip of her drink. "Did you wait long?"

"Not really. Manager-san was explaining how to spot weird people in places like cafes and such, so it didn't seem long."

Sakura laughed a little, that sounded like their manager. She set her drink down and leaned back in her seat. "I see. Did you know that Nako and Chaewon were busy today?"

A playful smile curled on Hitomi's lips. "I did. You're observant as always, Saku-chan."

Sakura's fingers drummed on the rim of her cup as she picked it up again. "Are they bothering you too much, Hii-chan? I can talk to Nako..."

"No, no!" Hitomi waved her hands frantically, "I needed an opinion on something but I wanted to keep it a secret from the both of them!"

There's a tinge of pink on Hitomi's face and Sakura couldn't help but smile. Teasing everyone in IZ*ONE was something they all enjoyed. "How can I help then?"

Hitomi shyly held out her notebook to Sakura, the book open to a page with some drawings and small notes written on it. "I'm really thankful for Nako and Chaewon-unnie so I wanted to get them something special but..."

Sakura's eyes trailed Hitomi's finger as she pointed out the drawings to Sakura. It looked like Hitomi drew a pair of earrings.

"I wanted to know what you think of it."

The shorter haired Japanese member stayed silent, observing the sketches with a keen eye. She was particularly drawn to the notes about the color of certain beads and the sketches of the charms that dangled on the earrings. She glanced up, meeting Hitomi's eyes.

"It's very... Chaewon and Nako." Sakura smiled and leaned back again. "I think they'll love it."

Hitomi smiled bashfully and set her notebook down. "Thank you."

"Is there a reason why you did this so suddenly?"

That was the one thing on Sakura's mind when Hitomi showed her the sketches. Nako and Chaewon's birthday wasn't near, so she was genuinely curious on why Hitomi was going out of her way at this particular moment. Hitomi didn't seem phased at her question, her eyes peeled on the notebook.

"I've grown a lot closer to Nako-chan and Chaewon-unnie recently. At first I thought the two of them were playing around but..."

Sakura saw how her lips turned to a thin line before lifting upwards. She was remembering fond memories.

"The things we've been talking about... The both of them didn't hold back. It felt a lot more open than usual." Hitomi leaned backwards, her lips on her cup of coffee as she took a brief sip. "I didn't hold back either, and it felt like I was able to talk to the both of them, heart to heart."

Sakura slowly nodded, completely understanding what Hitomi was talking about. "Those conversations are hard to have sometimes. But when you find the right person to have them with... It's very uplifting."

"Just like you and Chaeyeon-unnie?"

At the mention of Chaeyeon's name, Sakura choked on her drink and her cheeks flared to the similar colour of her namesake. She stared in shock at Hitomi, "Hii-chan!"

Hitomi laughed, waving her hand again. "Sorry, sorry. I slipped a little."

It was the infamous witty Hitomi that came out when you least expected it. As embarrassing as it was, Sakura was glad to have this experience with Hitomi.

"So you wanted to make something for them as a token of appreciation? That's very sweet of you, Hii-chan."

Hitomi squirmed a little. "Thank you, Saku-chan. I'm glad you like the idea."

When Sakura glanced at her watch for the time, she realized it was getting late and she needed to be on set in a couple of hours. She finished her drink quickly and stood up.

"I'm sorry for having to leave so quickly. I really want to talk with you more, Hii-chan."

Hitomi shook her head, standing up as well and bowing politely--sometimes you couldn't erase that junior-senior relationship status. "Don't worry about it, Saku-chan, I'm grateful you were able to come during your busy schedule." She straightened her back out, smiling at the other Japanese member. "I'll take you to the cafe Nako and I frequent next time."

Sakura laughed, "I guess that'll be when Nako and Chaewon are somehow busy again."

There's a certain mischievous glint in Hitomi's eyes that Sakura luckily caught.

"Let me know, I can arrange something."

Hitomi grinned and waved to Sakura as she left. Those cryptic words stuck in Sakura's mind as she was leaving.

Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that Nako and Chaewon were busy today...

 

* * *

 

Nako and Chaewon knew something was up when the both of them saw each other at the entrance of a certain urban-style cafe.

"Are you meeting Hii-chan too?"

"You're here to see Hitomi too?"

They both immediately asked and stared at each other in shock at the similar words. When they peered inside the cafe, they immediately spotted the said person they were meeting at a table, a tray of food and drinks in front of her as she fidgeted in her seat, playing with her phone. After exchanging one more confused look, they went inside.

At the sound of the door opening, Hitomi glanced up, and her eyes lit up.

"Nako-chan! Chaewon-unnie!"

Hitomi greeted the both of them, cheeks and smile wide as always. It was almost ethereal at how happy she was to see them. They both greeted her back and sat down in the seats in front.

"Did your dance practice go well?" Nako immediately asked as they settled. Chaewon remained quiet but her eyes swept the table. There was an assortment of food--hotteok, cheese hotdog, tteokbokki--and drinks laid out for them. She immediately noticed they were both hers, Nako's and Hitomi's favourites.

"Mm! I think it went well. I need to ask Chaeyeon-unnie to watch me next time to check my stance and postures." Hitomi said and gestured at everything laid out on the table. "I was really hungry after so I hope that the both of you will share with me."

Nako took the time to look at everything, also noticing the certain foods and drinks Hitomi ordered for them. Chaewon took this time to speak, "You put a lot of thought into today's menu." She grinned wryly, watching Hitomi move back and forth with a small blush. "It means a lot that you thought about us."

She nudged Nako after, and Nako nodded in agreement. "You even got me extra milk for my coffee." She added, pointing out the small ceramic milk container next to the coffee in front of her. She matched Chaewon's grin, "Is this a _very very very_ early birthday present for us, Hii-chan?"

Chaewon laughed, catching on to Nako's teasing. The embarrassed look on Hitomi's face was well worth it.

"Maybe not birthday, but a thank you present." Hitomi finally stuttered, scratching her cheeks gently. "So eat up." She gestured to the food.

Nako and Chaewon exchanged looks and then grinned. Chaewon grabbed the plate with the cheese hot dog and Nako took the cup of coffee in front of Hitomi. Hitomi is too distracted to notice until they both called her.

The widen cheeks girl blinked when the cheese hot dog was held out in front of her. She stared at the two in confusion.

"We'll spoil you today."

"I'll hand you the coffee after you take your bite."

Chaewon insisted on Hitomi to take a bite first, holding the deep fried cheese filled snack close and steady to her. Nako waited patiently, the cup of coffee held still for her.

Not sure how things reversed for her, but not thinking it was a bad thing either, Hitomi slowly smiled back and opened her mouth wide to take a bite of the cheese hot dog.

"So, Hitomi, why did you invite both of us out?"

Chaewon asked as Nako cleared the last of the dishes, grumbling about how she always loses at _rock, paper, scissors_. Hitomi glanced back at a Chaewon, she was teasing Nako just before.

"Ah, hmmm..." She hummed, tapping her chin lightly. "To say thank you."

"Thank you?" Nako came back, plopping down in her seat with a small bounce. "Hii-chan..." Her tone trailed as a frown tugged at her lips. She didn't have to do all of this to thank them.

Hitomi waved her hands, "I'm not doubting myself. You both reassured me to have more confidence." She glanced between them, smiling. "I wanted to give you both something, for always helping and looking out for me."

From her tote bag, Hitomi took out two small packages. She handed one of each to Nako and Chaewon. Very carefully they both unwrapped the package.

They sat in silence, staring at the pair of golden earrings in their hands. Each pair had intricate beads that alternated between a light blue or mint green and a rose-gold. At the ends, for Nako, was a small ice cream charm, and for Chaewon, was a fairy. The other half of their earring had a small bread charm at the end.

Hitomi couldn't contain her giddiness, giggling at the astonished look on their faces. "I will eventually design a set for everyone else because IZONE means a lot to me, but I wanted the two of you to have a special pair first."

She reached out, touching their hands gently. Nako jumped a little and Chaewon shot up in surprise. Hitomi squeezed their hands.

"Thank you for everything. I'm glad I got to debut with the both of you."

An eerily silence settled between the trio. Chaewon and Nako had been completely silent since Hitomi started. The latter was completely fine, glad she was able to convey her gratitude to the two. As she stared between the both of them, she couldn't read the surprise on their face.

Did she do something wrong?

Hitomi started to retract her hands slowly at the lack of their response, worried. She watched Nako and Chaewon finally start to function as they got up silently.

"Nako-chan...?" Hitomi's eyes darted towards the smaller girl, who just moved around the table. She swiftly glanced to the red-head, "Chaewon-unnie...?" she asked, barely above a whisper, but Chaewon mirrored Nako's actions.

She got up, about to give a chase until she was harshly tugged back down with a soft squeak. She felt warm arms wrap around her waist in a protective hold.

"You dummy. I'm your Unnie, I should be thanking you for being such a kind and precious dongsaeng."

Chaewon's breath tickled her ear and Hitomi could feel her cheeks warm up due to their proximity. Chaewon's chin rested on her shoulder.

"She has a point." Nako settled in front of Hitomi, one hand clasping hers while the other rested on her waist as well. Hitomi's free shoulder became occupied as Nako leaned forward. "I'm your senior. I should be taking care of you."

Hitomi's lips quivered as she relaxed in their hold. She shut her eyes as she let her emotions overcome her as Chaewon and Nako curled against her.

"We're glad we got to debut with you too, Hitomi."

 

* * *

 

"That's it? That was the end of the great _YabuKim war_?"

Hyewon ducked as Hitomi chucked a pillow at her, screaming " _Yah Kwangbae!_ ". The poor pillow hit an unsuspecting Yena who was trying to navigate her way through her game. "Yah!!! Watch where you're chucking things!!!"

Too bad no one was paying attention, too engrossed into the conclusion of the _"YabuKim war”_.

Hitomi pouted, cheeks puffed out as she clutched onto a new pillow. "It's a happy ending!"

From her side, Minjoo sniffed. "It was beautiful, Hii-chan. If you ever need me to distract Chaewon-unnie again, you can just ask." She poked her cheeks playfully after wiping away her tears.

On Hitomi's other side, Yuri checked her phone when she received a notification--the messages coming from their group chat. She raised a brow, poking Hitomi's shoulder, "So, why are you not with Chaewon-unnie and Nako right now?"

She showed Hitomi her phone with a picture of Nako and Chaewon together at Lotte World. Hitomi grinned at the photo before glancing up at Yuri.

"Saku-chan suggested they spend some quality time together since they've been clashing."

"Is that why she looks so bored in the back?"

They all share a collective laugh when Yuri zoomed in on a rather dead panned Sakura face in the back. Chaeyeon probably took this certain photo on purpose. Hitomi waved her hand dismissively, "I'm sure Saku-chan is fine, she's just trying to be cool."

"It's impressive how Chaeyeon has been dragging her out of the dorm lately." Yena quipped, still playing her game with Hyewon. "When are you coming out, Yuri-ya?"

"What?! I came out to see you today?" Yuri took another pillow throwing it at Yena.

Yena took another blow with a loud cry. "Coming to our dorm doesn't count!"

"It does so!"

Yuri went from her seat next to Hitomi to argue and playfully fight with Yena by the TV. From the sidelines, Hyewon and Minjoo watched, pushing the two on to start "another great war".

A cheeky grin spread on Hitomi's lips, also amused at Yena and Yuri's fight. She spotted Yuri's abandoned phone next to her, her eyes trailed on the picture of Nako and Chaewon again, lingering on the earrings they were both wearing. While some of the beads were hidden away by long hair, the ice cream, fairy, and bread charms could be seen dangling proudly.

After a satisfied smile, she put the phone on the table and joined Minjoo and Hyewon.


End file.
